1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static CMOS logic integrated circuits with built in test circuitry, including those configured from semi-custom chips in a row based, standard cell arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A built-in test circuit (BITC) for the self testing of an arithmetic logic unit is discussed in an article by Phil Nigh and Wojciech Maly entitled "A Self-testing ALU Using Built-In Current Sensing"; IEEE Custom Integrated Circuits Conference: pp 22.1.1-22.1.4, 1989. This article describes a current sensor placed in series with circuit ground for static current testing in a conventional CMOS circuit. What is needed is a BICT design suitable for use with semi-custom, standard cell design CMOS circuits.